As a sophisticated semiconductor product, the performance of TFT-LCD (thin film transistor liquid crystal display) is always threatened by static electricity in the environment during the manufacturing process. The main source of static electricity is friction and contact between the product and platform mechanism, and contact between human body and the product, and the like. Once static electricity enters the circuit of a TFT-LCD product, it may cause electrostatic explosion, damage electronic elements, lead poor display, and reduce the yield. Therefore, it is very important to improve the antistatic ability of TFT-LCD.
As shown in FIG. 1, in alignment process of TFT-LCD substrate (3) and CF substrate (4), TFT substrate may rub against photoresist spacers (5) on the CF substrate, resulting in the generation of static electricity in the panel. Metal wire (1) connected with a touch control element (2) may conduct static electricity to the touch control element (2) made of polysilicon, which causes explosion of the touch control element and a bad touch, thus affecting the performance of the screen and reducing the yield.